Of Sindar, Brothers and Letters
by Wannabe Mischief
Summary: Aegnor and Angrod bring a letter from Elu Thingol to Maedhros in Himring concerning the activities of Curufin and Celegorm that uses their Sindarin names.


Maitimo was worried, this would be the first time that Aikanaro and his brother Angarato would be visiting the newly built Himring fortress. They had agreed to be a mediator between Elwe and the returned Noldor.

Odds were that all Elwe had was more complaints about the behaviour of the closet of his younger brothers to Doriath. Curufinwe and Tyelkormo spent far too much of their time harassing the border patrols of their Moriquendi neighbours.

There was very little fanfare as the siblings appoached. Himring was more equipped for war than for hosting various dignitaries and the Arafinwion would most likely want to rest after their journey from Thargelion.

Their party consisted only of the two siblings, a bannerman and three lightly armoured escorts. With the siege of Angband still in effect there was no need for more. As grooms removed the siblings horses Maitimo remembered just how much shorter his cousins were to him.

"Cousins it is good to see you. I hope that Carnistir was hospitable" Carnister had tried to help Curufinwe and Tyelkormo in their attempt to get their atar to allow Aikanaro and Agarato onto the boats from Valinor but had been unsuccessful.

"Quite hospitable. More so than your other brothers who advised us to leave their territories as soon as they knew what we were carrying" Maitimo escorted his cousins through the bare halls to their chambers in silence knowing that they would like some refreshments.

"Thingol informed me that I was to hand this to you as soon as we met. I may have forgotten it until now but if you have any questions I will be glad to help" Aikanaro handed over a letter sealed with a blob of grey wax.

Leaving his cousins Maitimo made his way to his private study. Makalaure was sitting in one of the guest chairs strumming his harp. The music was something Maitimo had not heard before and knew not to ask what it was until his brother declared it finished.

"Elwe sent us a letter. Want to guess who it is about?" Makalaure and Tyelkormo had not had a close relationship growing up and Findikano had commented later that they were practising their kinslaying.

"Why don't we open it and see" Makalaure had reached for the still sealed letter in Maitimos resisting hand before breaking the wax.

_Maedhros_

_It would be in your best interest to restrain your brothers from once again trespassing in my realm. Curufin and Celegorm have been seen hunting game close to our border. They have also been assualting young women of my court in the pretence of finding a wife for your 'fair' brother. Melian and I are worried about the effect this would have on them, especially my daughter._

_I may not have mentioned Maglor, Caranthir, Amrod or Amras in this missive but they would do well not to follow their brothers examples._

_King Elu Thingol, Lord of Doriath and Beleriand._

"Well that could have been worse, remember when he wanted you to reimburse him. I have an inkling of who is who in this but I think we should get Aikanaro and Angarato here to confirm" Makalaure handed the letter back to his brother before disappearing out the door.

Since Elwe had found out about the kinslaying at Aqualonde he had banned the use of Quenya. Sindarin was a less complicated language to those who had been raised in the blessed realm and Maitimo knew that they would receive new names but this was the first time that he had seen them.

It didn't take too long for Makalaure to return with Aikanaro in tow.

"Ah so you have finally learned your Sindarin names. I dislike mine but what can you do when no-one will even look at you if you speak Quenyan" Aikanaro looked at the letter before laughing and handing it back.

"So I am Maedhros. What about my brothers and the rest of our cousins?" Maitimo could tell that he had done something wrong when his cousin scrunched up his face.

"It isn't pronounced May-dross but May-thross, it means either 'pale glitter' or 'well shaped red head'. Makalaure is Maglor, Tyelkormo is Celegorm, Carnistir is Caranthir, Curufinwe is Curufin and the Ambarussa is Amrod and Amros. I guess it doesn't matter which belongs to which since they just call themselves Ambarussa" Maitimos face darkened when he realised that he had been pronouncing his own name wrong.

"Uncle Nolo is now Fingolfin, Findikano is Fingon, Turukano is Turgon, Arakano is Argon and Ar-Feiniel is Aredhel. Atar is now called Finarfin, Findirato is Finrod, Angarato is Angrod, I am Aegnor and Artanis is Galadriel. Mostly their just Sindarin versions of our mother names except yours and Curufinwe" The great list of their families names almost seemed to confuse the two Feanorians.

"I have to say Curufin fits him better than Curufinwe or Atarinke, quick, short and easy, just like the elf"

* * *

_A/N This may not fit into canon Silmarillion as there is no mention of when any of the Noldor princes first heard their Sindarin names. I took liberties with the timeline a bit. _

_I think that I kinda gave the Quenya/Sindarin names in the work. In the first few chapters I got a bit overwhelmed myself with all the names that I had to put in. Moriquendi are the elves that never crossed into Valinor and never saw the light of the trees (so Elu Thingol shouldn't be counted among them)._

_I wrote this because I had been mispronouncing Maedhros name which I realised when I picked up the Children of Hurin to read. After staring at the pronounciation guide for five minutes I got a headache as my brain told me to have fun working all this out without it._

_I also prefer Aikanaro to Aegnor._

_I don't honestly know what Maedhros meant by the last line but I know that it is an insult._


End file.
